Wins and Losses
by True Avox
Summary: After their battle, Drew and May have to wait together for their Pokémon to be healed. ContestShipping one-shot. Secret Santa present for attack-on-chocolate in the Pokémon Fanfiction Challenges forum.


Author's Notes: Happy holidays, chocolate! (and anybody else who may be reading this)

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.

* * *

May panned her vision around the room. The queue had _never_ been this long before. And of course she had to wait it out with Drew, the bumbling, arrogant oaf. Why couldn't it have been somebody, you know, tolerable?

May sighed outwardly. She wasn't fooling anybody. Yes, Drew could be arrogant. Yes, Drew could be pretty darn irritating. Yes, Drew could be kind of stupid sometimes—er, most of the time. But despite all of that, she couldn't help but have the smallest of crushes on him. Maybe it was his determination. Maybe it was his cutesy little headstrong attitude. Or maybe it was his adorable smile paired with his big, beautiful emerald eyes. And those cute little dimples that appear on his face whenever he laughs. God, she loves it when he laughs.

May's face flushed a bright red. It was just a tiny little crush, nothing more. She was in no way absolutely, positively infatuated with him.

Of course, it didn't exactly help that the boy who so dominated her thoughts was sitting right beside her.

May turned to face the boy in question, the faintest of blushes still tainting her cheeks. Their battle had been a total trainwreck. They were both down to their last Pokémon; she had her Blaziken and he had his Butterfree. Needless to say, she had the advantage. Her Blaziken had pinned his Butterfree—they had been set up for the win.

But she hesitated. She looked up and saw Drew's face and she knew she couldn't finish it. He looked so… dejected. Forlorn. _Resigned_.

So she let him have the win. She had Blaziken take a fall and it was all over. She threw the match for him.

If anybody had asked her point blank why she had done it, she wouldn't have had an answer. They were rivals, and rivals were supposed to challenge each other to better themselves. They were _not_ supposed to throw battles for each other. But she didn't regret doing it by any means. If he had lost, he would have been inconsolable, and that was something she wouldn't have been able to live with.

And plus, feeding his ego a little bit never hurt anybody.

"You okay there, May? You've kinda been staring for awhile," Drew said.

She felt her incessant blush returning. "Oh! S-Sorry, I'm just a little distracted s'all."

He gave her a look that suggested he knew she was lying, but he made no move to contradict her. "If you say so. But I gotta do something fun, like right now. This wait is _killing_ me!"

May looked around. The line of people waiting to hand over their injured Pokémon had subsided some since they had arrived, but fresh trainers were still steadily flowing in, wanting to escape the cold. The two of them sat in the chairs waiting. Their Pokémon had already been given to Nurse Joy and now they were just waiting for them to be healed. Desperately trying to find anything to distract her from her thoughts, her vision shifted out of the window. Snow was heavily cascading down from the sky, blessing the ground with its purity.

A devilish smile crossed her face. Just because she had purposely thrown the battle didn't mean she wasn't a little bit bitter about it. A little payback was due. "Hey Drew, have you ever built a snowman?"

He frowned slightly. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

She beamed at him. Without another word, she grabbed his hand and dragged him outside into the cold.

After he gave her a confused look, she rolled her eyes and explained, "I figured it would be pretty obvious what we're doing. We're going to build a snowman!"

He scratched his head nervously. "I, uh, don't know how."

May erupted into a fit of laughter. "How do you not know how to build a snowman? It is literally just three big balls of snow on top of one another!"

His face contorted into a frown which only succeeded in making May laugh harder. Once she regained her composure, she said, "Just gather up a bunch of snow and I'll show you what to do next."

He rolled his eyes once more. "I don't know why I'm going along with this."

Once his back was turned, she quickly grabbed a glob of snow and packed it tightly into a ball about the size of her fist.

"Hey, Drew!" she yelled loudly.

Drew whipped his head around, thrown off by the sense of urgency in her voice. As soon as he had turned around, she let the snowball fly. Her aim was true and the projectile slammed right into the side of his face, knocking him back onto the small pile of snow he had gathered.

He sighed and closed his eyes tightly. With a very dramatic swipe of the arm, he wiped off all of the snow that coated his face. "What was that one for?"

May smirked. "Because I can."

"'Because you can' is definitely not a valid reason for pegging me with a snowball," he stated plainly.

Instead of providing an actual response, she did the first thing she could think to do—she simply stuck her tongue out at him.

After a moment of silence between the two, Drew made his way over to her. Then he did something completely unexpected; he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek.

May could feel the heat rising to her face, the lingering feeling of his phantom lips on her cheek making her skittish. She opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out.

Drew scratched his head nervously. "Well, uh, that was my way of saying thanks."

May finally found her voice. "Thanks? I just threw a snowball at your face!"

He shuffled his feet. "No, not for that. What I meant was thanks for throwing the battle for me."

She shied away from him. "You…you knew?"

He laughed lightly and pulled her into a gentle hug. "I may be pretty oblivious and more-than-a-little-bit arrogant, but I'm not stupid. Plus, you're a pretty bad actor."

May smiled brightly. She may have lost the battle, but she was most certainly still the winner.

* * *

Author's Notes: Thanks for reading my silly little shipfic. I hope you all enjoyed it. Have a wonderful holiday season! ^^


End file.
